


Blinded

by HellAngel1525



Category: Initial D
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellAngel1525/pseuds/HellAngel1525
Summary: Keisuke watches how his dear older brother is taking Takumi away from him. It breaks his heart since he feels some kind of attachment to the young racer.What will happen between those three?
Relationships: Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Keisuke/Takahashi Ryousuke, Fujiwara Takumi/Takahashi Ryousuke
Kudos: 16





	1. Stubbornness

Saitama. It was a cool, spring night. The night breeze was refreshing as it caressed Keisuke's messy, blonde hair. His eyes were up in the sky,reflecting the few stars that were shining brightly. The full moon was hiding behind some clouds, illuminating the mountain pass from time to time. The young racer was lost deep in his thoughts,the smoke from the cigarette in his mouth, swirling around him. A hand waving in front of him, brought him back to reality. Keisuke lowered his gaze,to meet chestnut orbs. Within seconds,the calmness Keisuke was experiencing, disappeared in an instance.

"Fujiwara... what do you want?"asked the blonde, inhaling the toxic smoke. The brunette boy didn't answer but held out a can of iced coffee to Keisuke,who was surprised for a moment but accepted the drink. He mumbled a quiet 'thanks'' and opened the can with a small _click._  
"It's a bit cold..."said Takumi more to himself than to Keisuke who sipped the cold drink.   
"Nah, it's good."  
Takumi frowned at the other man's words but didn't say anything. Instead,he just drank his own coffee, since it was going to be a long night...

Keisuke ignored Takumi's presence completely. Or at least,he tried. When he had first met Takumi,he hated him because he was the first one to beat him. But very soon he started to admire him as he watched him win race after race, against strong opponents. He still was Takumi's rival but still,that didn't stop him from supporting him on his races.  
When Keisuke found out that his brother had offered Takumi a place in Project D and that the 86 driver had accepted, Keisuke was happy. He thought that it would be a great opportunity to prove that he's better than Fujiwara. A great opportunity to make aniki proud of him. Nothing was better than the legendary White Comet of Akagi, complimenting you. The feeling was surreal.

Keisuke slightly turned his head to look at the boy besides him to see that he was staring at him.  
"What?"asked Keisuke bluntly, trying to sound tough and neutral.  
"Nothing.."was all that Takumi said and looked away pretending to find the Project D's vans in the distance, really interesting. Keisuke snorted and rolled his eyes. Fujiwara really pissed him off sometimes. Yes,he was cute and all,but his calmness just drove Keisuke mad. How can someone be so zoned out all the time?

"Keisuke, Fujiwara, prepare for your practice runs. Keisuke,your car is ready." Fumihiro approached them with Tomiguchi, Keisuke's personal mechanic, accompanying him. Both of the racers nodded and Fumihiro returned back to Ryosuke,who was talking to Matsumoto.  
"Keisuke-san,I tuned the FD to make it suitable for slippery roads." claimed Tomiguchi.  
"Alright, thanks." Keisuke then turned to Takumi.  
"Fujiwara, it'll be better if I'll be the one to race against those men, tommorow."said Keisuke sternly to earn a surprised gasp from the brunette.  
"No way! I'm Project D's downhill racer,I can't let down Ryosuke-san!"   
"No. You're not racing tommorow. Those guys looked suspicious, I'll deal with them better."  
"I can handle a race myself, thanks." Takumi frowned, clearly unhappy with Keisuke's words. Besides,he wasn't a baby. He could perfectly handle a tough race by himself.  
"I'm not referring to the race, Fujiwara. If something happens to you, it'll affect the whole team and-"  
"Stop acting like my babysitter, Keisuke-san!" Takumi said in a dangerously,calm voice.  
"Why don't you ever listen to what I say,huh? You're so annoying!" Keisuke hissed, unable to control the anger developing inside of him. He was just trying to protect Takumi from those men,why couldn't that boy get it with his brilliant brain? Keisuke was truly afraid that something might happen to Takumi or to his Hachi-Roku. It frustrated him that the only thing Takumi thought of was of winning a race to get a compliment from Ryosuke. Takumi _seeks_ for Ryosuke's attention.  
"Well,fine! Do whatever you want,but if you lose, I'm kicking your ass-"

"Keisuke, please calm down. No need to yell at Fujiwara." a smooth voice stopped Keisuke from continuing. He turned to face his older brother who's attention had shifted to the brunette.  
"Fujiwara, you're not racing tommorow. Keisuke will."he said and Takumi nodded.  
"Understood, Ryosuke-san"he said with a blush.

The younger Takahashi's jaw dropped.  
 _"Nani?! Are you for real?! I said the same thing and he yelled at me but when aniki said it he accepted it calmly and obeyed! IS HE SERIOUS?! I literally said the same thing!!!"_

The blonde let out a deep breath, irritated and grabbed his car keys form the pocket of his pants. He walked straight to his yellow FD, getting in and starting the engine. The revving of the twin turbos was heard as he drove of, disappearing from around the corner in full speed. That's an _angry_ Keisuke's driving and Ryosuke knew it. He shook his head, disappointed at his younger brother's childish behavior.  
 _"When is he going to grow up?"_ he wondered and headed to one of the vans,to get some sleep.

  
An hour passed and Keisuke hadn't returned form his practice runs. He wasn't really practicing at this point, just letting out all of his frustration on the road with rough drifts and not removing his foot from the gas. He had memorized the road from the first two runs but he continued driving, hoping to clear his mind and focusing on the road. He started feeling that his tires slowly slowly started to lose their traction.  
How many times had he passed from this corner? Five? Seven? He didn't know.

Keisuke started to feel sleepy and lose his focus,a sign of his tiredness. He decided to finally return and get some sleep,to cool off. He parked right next to Takumi's car as per usual and turning of the engine,he looked to his side,at the quiet Trueno. Takumi wasn't sleeping as well. When he noticed Keisuke looking at him,he turned to the other side,his back now facing the younger Takahashi.  
 _"What a_ _stubborn kid!"_  
With that though, Keisuke quickly fell asleep.

Ryosuke was up, working on his laptop. He only had slept for an hour or so,but he wasn't tired. Ryosuke had heard when his brother had returned. After a few minutes he got out to get some fresh air. Takumi heard some movement and opened his eyes. He knew it was Ryosuke,so he got out of his car, trying to be as quiet as possible, careful not to wake anybody up. The older Takahashi was lighting up a cigarette as Takumi approached him.  
Ryosuke was surprised that someone other than him,was still awake.  
"Fujiwara,why aren't you sleeping?"he asked, exhaling the smoke from the cigarette.  
"I don't feel like sleeping. Besides, I'm not racing tomorrow so..."  
"Are you mad at me that I didn't let you race tomorrow?"  
Takumi shook his head reassuringly.  
"Wh-what? No,no,of course no! I could never be mad at you..."  
 _"Why did I say that?!"_  
Ryosuke ruffled Takumi's hair, a soft smile appearing on his lips.  
"You're a mysterious boy, Fujiwara... Go to sleep, you're still young, sleep is important for you."

Takumi nodded and got back to his car after wishing Ryosuke a good night. He touched his hair, thinking that Ryosuke's hand had just touched him there. Takumi looked at the yellow FD: Keisuke was sleeping peacefully, leaning against the window.

_"I'm so happy that I joined Project D..."_


	2. Daydreaming

_10:_ _03pm_

  
Lots of people had gathered to watch the race. Project D vs a local racing team. It didn't bother Keisuke that today they had such an audience. He was here to race and race only. Racing brought him satisfaction. Mountain roads felt like home and each race filled him with more power. In addition to that,he forgot about Takumi whenever he was behind the FD's steering wheel. Something about that boy was bothering the young Takahashi and he didn't really know what it was,or....  
. _.._ _He didn't want to admit it.._

"Keisuke-san, good luck!!! I know you'll win!" Kenta said excitedly, giving Keisuke thumbs up,who nodded in response.  
The race started with the bright yellow FD behind and the other car leading. This mountain pass was rather slippery due to lots of fallen leaves,so both of the drivers should be careful. Despite that, Keisuke didn't hesitate to drive in full speed, surprising the locals and his opponent. When Keisuke was driving,he changed completely: he wasn't his usual carefree self. He became a true racer, dedicated to win the race. You wouldn't dare to mess with him on the roads....  
 _"Here come_ _the_ _hairpin curves. I shall attack here."_

Takumi and Ryosuke were standing in one of those corners, anxiously waiting for the two cars to appear. Takumi kept staring at Ryosuke's figure, standing besides him.  
 _"I want to be like Ryosuke-san..."_ He thought admiring the other man's characteristics.  
"Fujiwara, everything okay?" Ryosuke asked without turning his head to face the younger boy.  
"I-yes.." a blush crept up Takumi's neck. How did Ryosuke notice him? But Takumi couldn't just focus on the road when Ryosuke was so close. He glanced over at the older Takahashi again,who this time, looked back at Takumi.  
"You're staring again. Do I have something on my face?"asked Ryosuke in that deep voice of his.  
Takumi shook his head. "N-no,your face is....."   
_".. perfect"_ he thought but for obvious reasons he couldn't say that out loud. It would sound strange and Ryosuke would think that Takumi was some creep. Fujiwara didn't want that..  
"...is clean."he said instead with an innocent smile.  
The brunette quickly looked back at the road,but in reality his mind travelled away from this race. Sparkling blue eyes....soft dark hair that would get messy with the wind... Takumi always loved the way the wind caused Ryosuke's hair to sway around him, hugging his flawless face...it was beautiful....

"FUJIWARA!"   
Takumi heard someone in the distance call out for him and then a strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him back to meet a hard but warm chest. Takumi blinked a few times, coming back to reality. He saw taillights disappearing from around the corner and could hear cheering. That's when he realized that he hadn't noticed how the two cars were approaching and he was standing too close to the road....  
The young racer looked up to see who had saved him,even though a familiar strong perfume had hit his nose drills.  
"Fujiwara,what happened?! You must be more careful, thankfully I pulled you back just on time..."

But Takumi wasn't listening a word,the other man had said.  
 _"Ryosuke-san.... I've never been that close to him.... he's holding me!!!!"_ Takumi was freaking out at the fact that Ryosuke was basically hugging him. Even after the cars had passed, Ryosuke didn't let go of the boy,like he was protecting him from another danger. Takumi blushed and rested his head against Ryosuke's shoulder, closing his eyes. He felt safe, hearing Ryosuke's heartbeat which had increased.  
Ryosuke was surprised by Takumi's actions but didn't complain.  
"Fujiwara,you haven't been listening to me,have you?"asked Ryosuke in a sweet tone and Takumi shook his head.  
"You're shaking.."Ryosuke removed his arms from Takumi and took of his jacket, wrapping Takumi with it.  
 _"It smells like Ryosuke-san...."_ Takumi thought dreamily, wrapping himself more with it,since it was bigger than him.

~•~  
"Congratulations, Keisuke,you did a good job" Ryosuke gave Keisuke a small smile.  
"Yeah.. thanks. Was it my imagination,or did I almost hit Fujiwara when I passed that corner?"  
Ryosuke shook his head. "Fujiwara was standing too close. I suppose he zoned out not noticing you. But thankfully, he's okay." explained Ryosuke and walked away from the group.  
Takumi approached them,still in Ryosuke's jacket.  
" _Is he... why's he wearing aniki's jacket?!"_ Keisuke felt a strange feeling developing inside of him. He knew it was jealousy but he wouldn't admit it. But it did bother him. Why would he wear his brother's jacket? Was something going on between them? No, Keisuke wouldn't accept that. Even if it was his brother...

"Fujiwara! I can't believe you didn't notice me! I could have hit you! You're so careless!" Keisuke bursted out loud, angrily but even like that,he couldn't hide his worry. Takumi just mumbled a sorry, looking down at the ground, knowing that Keisuke was right. "And why the hell are you wearing aniki's jacket?!"   
"Woahhhh, Keisuke,call down please!" Fumihiro patted the blonde's shoulder, giving him a bottle of water.  
Takumi furrowed his eyebrows and turned around to go back to his Trueno. He was tired of Keisuke's sudden outbursts for no reason. What had happened to the Takahashi Keisuke he knew?

"Alright, we're finally returning home."Ryosuke announced as he came back. His brother didn't say anything but walked past him, roughly opening the driver's door of his Rx7 and then closing it with a loud thud after sitting inside.  
Ryosuke raised his eyebrow and questionably looked at the others who shrugged their shoulders. The raven haired man sighed and walked to the silent FD, knocking on the window. Keisuke raised his eyes to look at his brother and rolled down the window but Ryosuke walked around the car,to open the passenger's door, climbing inside.

"Okay,so what's on your mind Keisuke?"he asked calmly.

  
"Nothing..."  
"I'm your brother, Keisuke, don't you think that you can hide something from me."  
"I said it's nothing. I'm just tired." the younger man looked at the opposite direction,not in a mood to hear his brother's lecture.  
"If that's the deal then we could return tomorrow."  
"No,I just want to go home."

Ryosuke didn't reply but got out of the car. He was exhausted and felt sick.  
Takumi was approaching him, having the jacket he had given him earlier,in his hand.  
"Ryosuke-san,I forgot to-"started Takumi but stopped. Everything happened like in slow motion. The brunette watched how the older Takahashi collapsed right in front of him.  
"Ryosuke-san!!!" Takumi threw away the jacket getting on his knees right next to the now unconscious Ryosuke.  
"Aniki!" Keisuke appeared next to them out of nowhere and soon everyone was around them. "Keisuke-san,we have to take him to the hospital as soon as possi-"  
"Don't panic, Fujiwara. It's not the first time this happens to aniki. Better help me to take him to a hotel.  
"There's one not far from here."claimed Fumihiro as he ran up to them.  
"Okay, please look after everything here until we're gone."  
"Don't worry about us, please help Ryosuke!"

~•~  
Takumi was assigned to change Ryosuke into a comfortable yukata once they reached the hotel room. The young boy tried hard to concentrate on his task and not on Ryosuke's well toned body. Despite that Takumi stared at Ryosuke's figure especially his really tight boxers which left Takumi's imagination to travel and picture _things_.  
"Fujiwara, I'm back." Keisuke entered the room and Takumi quickly finished dressing Keisuke's older brother.

"Keisuke-san,will Ryosuke-san be alright? What happened to him?"asked Takumi worried as he stared at the laying man.  
"Aniki has low blood sugar and not only so this happens whenever he's completely stressed out. My brother always looks after everyone and everything and never takes care of himself even though his health is fragile. He never cared about himself, always making sure everyone else was fine first. I can't remember the last time he properly ate or slept -"

"My head hurts..."a low voice interrupted them.


End file.
